Confused
by Makkura Arashi
Summary: Yuki,i want to have kids you know...lets find a surrogate mother?Shuichi cuddled up to Yuki.GOD NO!I cant be following for the woman carrying my brothers child! why did ryuichi leave me? i wonder whats wrong with tat? ryuichi wonders TOC YS RTAT
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own gravitation or any of its awesome characters.

------------------------------

Chapter 1: Shuichi's Idea.

"Yuki…I've been thinking." Shuichi snuggled up to his lover, rubbing his cheek against the others chest.

"I didn't think you were capable of that…and whatever it is, I don't want to hear it brat, it's always disastrous when you think!" Yuki looked down at him amused.

"No…this is important. Yuki, we've been together for about five years almost, I've always wanted a child you know…"Shuichi sat up and looked at Yuki seriously.

"No. if you're thinking along the lines of that Arnold Shwarts sumthing actor in that Junior movie, I don't want to hear it!" Yuki looked at Shuichi horrified.

"Yuki! Don't be so gross! I don't want to get pregnant, though I never understood that movie. If a man got pregnant where would the baby grow? A guy doesn't have a uterus, and his other organs would get in the way…plus they can't operate can they? The poor baby would be dead and…" he got cut of as Yuki kissed him.

"Get to the point Baka!" Yuki smiled a rare smile at him. He looked so cute rambling like that!

"It's not that I don't like adoption…but I want the child to actually be one of ours, yours or mine it doesn't matter! I was thinking maybe if we found a surrogate mother…?" Shuichi looked hopefully up at Yuki. " I always wanted to be a dad and I sure don't regret our decision, but we don't have to be childless…"

Yuki studied Shuichi's hopeful upturned face. "Fine." He sighed. "If you really want it that badly… but how are you going have your child?"

"Yuki! I want it to be your child…not mine! Mine maybe later, if we wanted to have two!" Shuichi snuggled up to Yuki and kissed him. "Thank you."

-------------------------------------------------------

"I think we've found someone for you. She's a college student, a young widow actually…and she needs the money desperately to get through college. She fits all your requirements perfectly. Here's a picture." The doctor passed a photograph to the two men. The woman had pretty green eyes and sand colored hair, cut to cheek length in the front falling to her waist at the back. She was smiling up at the camera, looking very cheerful and happy.

"Of course, if you're still not satisfied you can talk to her if you like; she studies at Tokyo University, about an hours drive from here. Her name is Yamakawa Aiko, she's studying psychology." The doctor looked at both the men.

"I think we should meet her. I want to know everything about anyone who might be giving birth to your child Yuki!" Shuichi looked at Yuki mutinously.

"Alright, I guess we could do that." Yuki looked at the doctor biting back the urge to call Shuichi 'brat' "then we'll get back to you doctor."

------------------------------------------------------

Aiko was sitting under, a sakura tree when they first spotted her, talking to one of her friends. She caught sight of them and excused herself, walking up to them.

"You must be Uesugi-san and Shindou-san. The doctor said you'd be dropping by. How may I help you?" she was very pretty up front, slim in jeans and a loose sweater.

"Hi. We just wanted to talk to you…to see if you would fit what we're looking for." Shuichi blurted, before he thought of what he was saying. "Um…I mean…no offense…"

She smiled at him. "It's ok. It's perfectly natural, Shindou-san. I'm not offended, but I will be if you don't sing me at least a paragraph of one of your songs! You're an amazing singer!"

"Ok! Call me Shuichi!" Shuichi smiled at her liking her a lot already. They walked up to one of the empty spots near a pretty lake and sat down. She assured them they wouldn't be overheard here.

"Okay, so I'll tell you the basics. I'm twenty. I was married to a man; an American to be precise called Tim. He needed to go back to America to take care of something, but he was killed in a plane crash. We were married for two years. It turned out that the matters he was going back to take care of concerned his trust fund…which had run dry. His family didn't accept me, so here I am with very little savings of my own, and I really need to get through just one more year of college…to be able to get a good job." She smiled a little sadly. "And I don't drink a lot…just in parties which I don't usually attend, I don't do drugs and I don't smoke! So anything else?"

Shuichi looked at her smiling face and felt really bad for her. She was too young for all this to happen to her. His hand had tightened on Yuki's when she had talked about the crash. "No I don't think so. I think you'll do fine. What do you think Yuki?"

Yuki looked at the girl up and down. "Are you sure you want to do this Yamakawa-san? You know I could help you out with your financial problems if you want…"

She looked at him directly, her face outwardly calm but a little hint of fire in her eyes. "No thank you Uesugi-san. I don't take charity. And well if I wasn't sure I wouldn't have applied. I'd be glad to carry a child for you guys!"

Shuichi looked at Yuki. He finally broke the gaze and nodded. "Fine then we'll let the doctor know and you can take it from there."

Shuichi let out a whoop of delight. "Um…Aiko-san, can you give me your number? We could be really good friends! I like you, so I expect to see a lot you from now on. It wont be like those TV serials where the mother goes away never to come back and no one has any contact with each other!"

Aiko smiled at him and gave him her number. Then she ran to her class, she was late she said. Yuki and Shuichi walked back, Shuichi a little broodier than usual.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: ok first chapter done! Yayness! I know not much has started to happen, but it will soon. I hope you liked it. Please review!

Taka.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i'm so sick of repaeting this, Maki-san please refer to page one!

Chapter two: Friendship.

Yuki looked over at the brooding Shuichi. "What are you feeling so down for baka? She agreed and in a few months you're going to get your beloved child!"

"I feel bad for her Yuki. She's just too young for her to be going through this though she seems to be coping well. She's nice, and I'd like to be friends with her…you know. I don't want her to just go away after the child is born…" Shuichi looked over at Yuki who was concentrating on the road.

"I know Shuichi. But we'll have to see how it goes later. These ninth months things will be fine, but it will hurt her later when she has to let go of the kid. But for now I think its ok. Cheer up!" Yuki smiled at Shuichi.

-------------------------------------------

A few weeks later:

They were all gathered in the doctor's room. He smiled at them. "It's done. Ok, Yamakawa-san you're pregnant. Every thing went well."

Shuichi went wild hugging everyone happily. Yuki smiled at him affectionately, before looking over at the mother of his child…it felt odd to look at Aiko that way. She looked happy too, but he wondered what she was feeling under it all…

"We have to throw a party for the family!" Shuichi yelled. "We can call Mika, Tohma, Tatsuha and even Nittle Grasper! They're almost family! And Aiko must come!"

"Um…I don't know about that Shind…Shuichi. I'm busy…" Aiko smiled a little uncomfortably, but Shuichi was oblivious to that.

"I'm not hearing of that. You will be there Aiko-san. Meet us at this restaurant…" he gave her the details and the address to Tohma's frequented place. "And don't forget to wear something cool!"

-----------------------------------------------------------

Aiko stood under the shower, trying to calm herself, stop her legs from shaking. She didn't fit well in high society parties…she was scared. She wondered why she hadn't accepted Yuki's offer. Her pride always got in the way! And well the other reason was that she had wanted to do something for that couple…they'd make good parents…and it might as well be them rather than some other crappy couple.

She stepped out and wrapped a towel around herself. And now she was stuck going to a high society party…she felt small. She looked at the photograph of Tim on her table and smiled. "Bet you never thought I'd be hobnobbing with the upper class! I'm worried Tim, I wont fit in, I'm just a surrogate mother…I'm supposed to disappear after my child is born!" she shook her head and looked into her wardrobe. She had a rack of party clothes from when she and Tim used to attend.

She picked a pretty salmon colored dress. It wasn't very formal nor was it too informal. It was the dress Tim had first fallen for her in. it had thin straps and came up to her knees. A pretty silver chain with a salmon pink stone and matching earrings and she looked like a million dollars. The dress revealed everything just a bit, looking decent and sexy. She put on a bit of gloss and mascara. Then she took a deep breath and stepped out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tatsuha sat on a couch in the room, staring gloomily at the rest of the group. After his break up with Ryuichi, this was the first time he had come face to face with him. He felt like an emotional wreck. Great so his Aniki and Shuichi were going to have a child…he wondered which woman was stupid enough to agree to have Aniki's child.

Suddenly he heard Shuichi scream and run up to the door. He looked up to see a beautiful woman step in. he took in a deep breath…she suddenly caught his eye and returned the stare, making him look away.

He sauntered up and joined the group to listen to Shuichi. "This is Aiko! She was sweet enough to have our child!" Tatsuha saw Aiko blush a little embarrassed. Yuki overrode Shuichi quickly. "Aiko…this is Tohma, Mika, Ryuichi…yeah the great Sakuma Ryuichi…"he paused as Ryuichi grabbed Aiko in a hug. "Noriko and my little brother Tatsuha."

Tatsuha smiled at her wishing Ryuichi would back of her! "Hey." She smiled back, before Mika grabbed her arm and yanked her off to one corner with Noriko. He watched the ladies conference for a while and smirked that Mika actually approved at the girl, it was clear by the way she was smiling genuinely. At last he saw her get away from them.

Then she came towards the couch he was sitting on and settled down on an armchair next to it. She leaned back and closed her eyes. _It was such a tiring day._

"So what do you do?" Tatsuha asked her trying to make conversation.

"I study psychology at Tokyo University." She smiled at him, but it was a tired smile.

"Hey! I study there too! Automobile engineering. I knew you looked familiar! I'm in my last year." Tatsuha brightened up a bit.

"Oh that great. So do you stay on campus?" she looked at him with interest. Suddenly she saw Tatsuha's face crease with pain for a moment and turned to see him looking at Sakuma-san.

"Of late I do." He saw he gaze. "I used to live with Sakuma-san for two years. But we separated this year." She smiled understandingly.

"So you're still not over him huh? I know the feeling. It's been a year since my husband Tim died but I can't seem to get over it either."

"You were married? You're too young to be married!" Tatsuha looked at her in surprise. She nodded. "For two years, but he died in a air crash. So now it's just me."

She looked at him. "Is there any simple food around here? I mean I saw lots of yummy rich stuff but I'm in the mood for a nice peanut butter sandwich right now."

Tatsuha grinned. "You share my feelings. I'm heading back to the university so how about me giving you a lift and we can pick up one of Mr. Tanaka's peanut butter sandwiches at the cafeteria?"

She smiled. "Alright. Let me tell Shuichi and say goodbye to your sister."

Yuki took the seat she had emptied. "Tatsuha…don't play around with her ok? No molesting. She's the mother of our child to be."

Tatsuha looked at Yuki. "Hey…she wants a peanut butter sandwich I'm getting her one. Aniki I do not molest people, what happened with Shuichi was different. I've changed."

"I'm just warning you." Yuki got up as Aiko walked up and bade her goodbye.

Tatsuha and Aiko walked out. When they got to Tatsuha's bike Aiko almost squealed in delight. "I love your bike…I would have bought one if I had the cash!" she got on behind him and they roared off into the night.

They reached the cafeteria pretty late, but in time to grab two peanut butter sandwiches. Then they walked up to Aiko's dorm. Aiko made small sound of immense satisfaction as she ate the sandwich, Tatsuha stared at her puzzled.

"Gosh I never knew people could find so much satisfaction in a sandwich!"

Aiko laughed. "No, it's just that I don't know how much I'll be enjoying these things if I have morning sickness later. So I've made up my mind to enjoy what I have now, so I can throw it up later." Tatsuha grinned and nodded his head at the logic of this.

It was pretty cold and Aiko shivered mentally berating herself for not bringing a jacket along, when suddenly she felt Tatsuha's jacket envelope her. She turned to see him smile. "Stupid you are really, to wear something like that and not bring something warm along. It's almost end of autumn…winters close you know."

"Yeah I guess I can be stupid sometimes. Tim…used to always yell and give me his jacket too." She seemed to be looking far away. Then she turned to Tatsuha, as they reached her dorm. "We're here…so I'll see you tomorrow then?"

Tatsuha nodded. "I live right there," he pointed to a building on the other side of the lake. "Yeah so we'll be seeing a lot of each other…we can hang together you know…"

Aiko studied Tatsuha's face wondering if it was a genuine request…she had seen the loneliness in his eyes before, but she wondered if she was the right person for him to hang with. Then she saw him look at her hopefully and smiled. "Yeah we could…I have an afternoon class tomorrow, so if you're looking for me I'll be at the badminton courts in the morning around nine."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I'm really starting to like writing this fic. If I've gone wrong anywhere please enlighten me! Wow Tat-chan does make good writing, I've never written about him before!

Taka.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: page one!

Chapter 3:

Tatsuha looked over at Aiko as she stared at her food for a few minutes. Then he started countdown 3, 2, 1…Aiko clapped her hand to her mouth and ran for the toilet, she was in her second month and this had been going on for a while. After a while she came back to see a grinning Tatsuha. "It's not funny! I'd like to see you go through this!"

"Ah…but I wont you see, I'm the lucky sex! I think you should eat…" he ducked as she swung at him. "Temper temper Ai!"

"I don't want to eat. Normal food isn't nutritious enough it seems and I've got to go to class now. I'll be fine Tat-kun, we'll meet up in front of the psych class ok?" she shouldered her bag and left not noticing the worried frown Tatsuha was giving her.

------------------------------------------------------

Aiko felt awful, first the puking and now she felt really sleepy and tired. She made it to the end of class and went out to look for Tatsuha. There he was, she tried to shake her head to get rid of the dizziness, it seemed so hard to do. She looked over at Tatsuha and took a step towards him as everything went black.

Tatsuha caught her before she hit the ground. "Ai? Aiko? Shit!" He picked her up and almost ran to the nurse. The whole time she was inside, he paced the length of the san.

"Is she fine?" Tatsuha almost jumped on the nurse as she came out. The nurse nodded. "She is. Silly girl not eating…she should understand that the baby will take what it needs, so if she doesn't eat she'll be the one losing her health."

Tatsuha ran in before the nurse finished her speech. "Are you crazy? You heard what the nurse said…are you trying to die?"" he yelled when a dozen people shushed him.

"Um…Tatsuha, I didn't eat breakfast. That doesn't make me a suicidal maniac ok?" Aiko smiled at him. "Gosh…you look really worried." "Worried?" Tatsuha stared at her. "I'm not worried. I'm concerned! I never worry."

She sighed. "So you want to go shopping with me? I need to get a baby book, Shuichi's coming too. Then we could also go to a movie and buy some nice healthy food for me to eat."

Tatsuha sighed too. "Oh alright. After all if I didn't go with you, who'd keep an eye on you?"

-----------------------------------------------

"This one!" Shuichi waved a book around in front of Aiko's face. Aiko looked at it…"um…Shu-chan, this would be good for you, I need something that's going to explain the pre and intra natal care. You're going to be doing most of the post natal anyway. Here you get these two and I'll get these two." She handed him a post natal and child development book. "The child dev one will be interesting. Yuki-san should read it too."

Tatsuha snorted. The thought of his cold Aniki reading a baby book was funny. "Yeah Shuichi, make sure he reads it!"

Aiko and Shuichi frowned at him and he shut up. After the book store they went looking for fresh vegetables and meat and stuff. Then they decided to go to Shuichi's place for dinner. Aiko having agreed to cook.

-----------------------------------------------

Dinner was really good. Aiko had made spaghetti, garlic bread, grilled chicken and a nice salad. She was an amazing cook and everything was presented really well too.

"God, I wish Shuichi would learn to cook like this." Yuki stated after the first bite. "But if Shuichi did try to cook, then we'd all be in heaven."

"Yuki! I can cook…its not my fault if you distract me and make me let stuff burn! It's your fault if you kiss me when I'm cooking and I can't help the fact that you like my apron and that I look cute in it. People don't go around sleeping with their cooks when they're cooking…." Shuichi said loudly. The other three sweat dropped.

Aiko was trying not to laugh, Yuki was red in the face and Tatsuha was staring at Shuichi. "Shuichi, you're really nice and all, but I don't want to know the details of what you do with my brother ok? Cause that is just sick!"

Shuichi laughed a little embarrassedly before turning to Aiko. "Why didn't you get a job as a chef? It would bring in a lot of money you know…"

Aiko smiled. "I tried but all the big hotels want highly trained chefs and the smaller ones had too many people working there. Getting a job here is really hard you know."

"Yeah I agree. So would anyone like more spaghetti? There's just a bit left?" Tatsuha looked at everyone for a second before overturning the bowl on to his plate.

"I wanted some!" Shuichi whined. "You should have waited to see if anyone answered your question. I think I'll have some of the chicken then…Yuki! I wanted the chicken! You're all mean! I want the salad then…Aiko! Ok, you should eat the salad. So I guess I'm left with the…all the garlic breads gone!" Shuichi whined a little louder.

"Aww…Shu-chan, I'll make you something else sometime ok?" Aiko patted the other man's hand. "Promise."

--------------------------------------------------------------

The third month was the craziest month anyone had ever been through. Aiko had sudden cravings for very strange food and poor Tatsuha ran around with Shuichi trying to fulfill all her wishes.

"Why would anyone want to eat sour pickles? Aiko usually hates them! And now it's all she wants to eat! I have to literally force the other food down her throat." Said Tatsuha to Shuichi one day, as they ran to a department store.

Two days later:

"You wouldn't think that the department store would be out of pocky right? Well, they are…though wait there's this one shop where they always have pocky, it's at the other end of town though…." Tatsuha complained to Shuichi as they rode around Tokyo looking for a banana strawberry pocky, which was really hard to find. They were also looking for butterscotch ice cream.

At last they found a small store selling both, and pain double for it as the shop keeper was a wily fellow who knew they were desperate. When they got back, Aiko suddenly seemed a little disinterested which resulted in Tatsuha fainting on the floor and Aiko promising to eat every bit of the food.

-------------------------------------------------

Tatsuha curled up next to Aiko on her bed and peeked into the book. She looked up and smiled. "Come on we'll read it together." She moved up and bit and they both poured over the book.

Tatsuha turned a little green. "It says here that they're going to have to cut you before the baby comes out…that is going to be so painful…I'm so glad I'm not a girl!" Tatsuha thanked god fervently. Aiko smiled, "but it's all worth it neh, Tat-kun?" she looked a little sad. Then she just looked up and smiled again. "Though you would be howling if you went through all this, Tat-kun." She liked calling him Tat-kun though he was older than her by a year. Sometimes she felt like he was her brother.

Tatsuha looked at the beautiful face knowing something wasn't right. "Aiko…what's wrong?" she looked up at him hesitating a little. "You know you can tell me anything Ai…what's bothering you?"

She looked away. "I…I was pregnant with Tim's child when he died." Tatsuha looked at her. "What happened?"

"His family didn't want me to have the baby…they forced me to abort it. My baby, they forced me to kill my child…the only thing Tim left for me." A tear coursed down her cheek. "Don't get me wrong, I want to give this baby to your brother and Shuichi, but I don't want to sell it to them. This money I need, I don't want it and I wouldn't want it if I wasn't in dire straits." Her voice cracked. "I don't want to sell my baby to them." She turned away now, with her back to him as silent sobs racked her frame.

Tatsuha turned her around and wrapped his arms around her. "It's ok. You can always pay them back later, if you get a job. Consider it a loan, ok. Aiko, things will be ok, I promise…" he held her till she stopped crying. She fell asleep in his arms from sheer exhaustion. Then he settled her into bed, before making his way back to his dorm.

He didn't understand how a family could do that. Make their daughter in law kill her child and disown her…he wanted to go back and hold her close again. He wanted to protect her from anymore pain, though it wasn't as if he could do much about the pregnancy pain, but he'd be there for her.

He thought of her smiling and cheerful and wondered how she didn't slide into despair like Aniki had done. It wasn't as bad as what happened to Aniki, but it was bad enough. Tatsuha walked slowly as he saw her beautiful sandy hair and green eyes…she was beautiful…_I wish she was mine_…he stopped abruptly.

"Oh god…no. Please don't tell me that I just thought that. No, she's my friend. I am _not_ falling for her; she's the woman who's carrying my brother's child. I really did _not_ think that." Tatsuha resumed walking back to his dorm, firmly pushing that thought away.

------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ok. Third chapter done Yay! I just went and bought green contacts….hm, that should make a difference! Toodles.

Taka.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: i do not own gravi and never will. the rests on the first chapter!

A/N: thanks for all the reviews.

Chapter 4:

He pushed her onto the bed kissing her hard. He wanted this so much! Her lips tasted sweet, a faint taste of strawberries. He drew back, running his fingers on her flat stomach, growing hard at the way her silky skin felt against him. He trailed a few kisses down her neck, moving downwards…he took one rosy nipple into his mouth. "Tatsuha!" she gasped. He smiled as he took the other nipple into his mouth, how he'd wanted to hear her say that. His hands moved further down and he inserted one finger into her, moving deeper till he found her most sensitive spot. He rubbed slowly, pinning her down as she writhed under him. Just before she came he stopped, kissing her once more. She grabbed his dick in both hands stroking him up and down. He moaned her name out into the night. "Aiko…"

"Please Tatsuha…please…" then he entered her; he couldn't hear her begging for very long. He moved fast and hard in her, rubbing her breasts with one hand…they way she was panting made him hornier…if that was possible. "Tatsuha, I'm going to come…" he tried to nod, he was going to………

---------------------------------

Tatsuha's eyes snapped open as he came in his bed. "Shit! It was a dream…again!" he tried to breath for a while…he was dreaming of her again…like he had been for the past to weeks. Cursing he got out of bed…he had to change the sheets again. He tried not to think of the dream as he slipped on a pair of boxers and carried his sheets out.

_I really should wear something when I sleep or else it looks like I'll be washing my sheets everyday. _He dumped his sheets in the laundry basket and walked back to bed. He stared at the empty bed for a while before spreading some new sheets. This time he got in with his boxers…just in case.

-----------------------------------

He walked in to her room almost deafened by the loud music. She was playing Shining Collection and dancing to it. He watched her, she didn't look pregnant at all, she was just in her fourth month, but she still looked slim, except for the fact that her stomach protruded a little.

"Um…they say the baby can hear the music…are you sure you want him to grow up to be like Ryuichi?" Tatsuha asked sitting down on the bed. She stopped dancing and stared at him…before switching off the music.

"Um…like Ryuichi-san…gee, I dunno. Maybe in a way, because then he could be all hot looking like Ryuichi and have millions of fans, but if your talking about the Genkiness…no I wouldn't." she looked at him thoughtfully. "But then, this baby is going to be a hot guy after all…his daddy is Yuki you know."

"Yeah…my brother is very good looking." Tatsuha didn't realize how bitter he sounded, but Aiko did.

"Yeah, so he'll look like you too you know. Have I ever told you you're a very hot guy, Tatsu-kun?" she winked at him. "You look just like your brother…except for your hair and eye colour…though I always did prefer brunettes." (Which was half a lie.)

He smiled at her, an odd look on his face. Then he pulled out a movie…"you want to watch this movie? I flicked it from Aniki." It was American Pie. Aiko smiled mischievously. "Tat-kun…I'm a decent girl you know….lets watch it!"

By the end of the movie, Tatsuha was feeling hard. And Aiko lying next to him wasn't much good. He suddenly stood up. He couldn't take anymore of this…he was trying his best not to fall for her…love…he knew if he let himself go it wouldn't be lust, I would be pure love.

"Tat-kun? Is something wrong? You look odd…" Aiko tried to reach for him, but he moved away. He walked to the door before telling her, he had remembered he had to be someplace else.

------------------------------------------

The bar was crowded and Tatsuha was on his 15th martini. He used to come here with Ryuichi…suddenly, he wanted Ryuichi back…it hurt so much! He downed it and signaled for another one. A pretty waitress came up to him. "You look like you have a lot of problems; I think I could make you feel much better."

Tatsuha looked at her blearily…he didn't care much for her pick up line, but if she could give him what he wanted…he downed the martini, paid for them and followed her to a door at the back. They got on his bike and he drove to her place.

---------------------------------------------

The woman's name was Yuriko and she was good. She kept him up all night till they had fallen asleep exhausted at dawn. Tatsuha woke to find the apartment empty. He looked around the place was really dirty, thank god he had used a rubber. He felt a little ashamed for having lowered his standards so much, but he really needed a good F last night.

He dressed and found Yuriko in the kitchen. "So handsome, would you like something to drink?"

"Coffee. My head fells like someone hit me with a hammer." Tatsuha tried to find someplace slightly clean to sit. He accepted a glass.

"You can come here anytime, you know the place." Yuriko smiled, she knew he'd come back. He shook his head and she smiled at him.

------------------------------------------------

Three days later Tatsuha was back at Yuriko's place, jerking into her as fast as he could. He had come the last two days as well, he couldn't stop…he needed to stay away from Aiko. He looked down at Yuriko's beautiful body, but the image of Aiko lying under him formed in his head. He closed his eyes imagining it was her as he came. He always did that…it was either Aiko…or it was Ryuichi.

As he rolled off her gasping Yuriko looked at him. "So what is wrong with you anyway?" her eyes narrowed as he shook his head. He handed her some cash, which she took at once. "I could give you something else…a little extra…to get rid of your problems."

Tatsuha watched as she brought out a big bottle of whisky…go ahead honey…you're only paying quarter the price…I could give you more than the bar…it's the only way to get rid of your problems…"

------------------------------------------

A/N: A short chapter but I don't want to finish too much in that chapter. Toodles.

Taka.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: check on page 1

Chapter 5:

Aiko was in the last weeks of her fourth month, when Jake Fuller returned from his exchange trip in China. The university had been pretty clam without him around; he was a big red haired hulk, who not surprisingly had his eye on his rival's widow…Aiko. Jake wanted the woman…he always had and hated Tim with every inch of his being. And now he was back and ready to claim his right.

--------------------------

Tatsuha watched the door at the other end of the corridor and smiled as Aiko walked out. It had seemed like ages and he started to walk towards her when a big guy with red hair, stepped into her path. Even at this distance it was easy to hear the guy, Tatsuha grimaced and kept walking.

"Well, well, well…how have you been Aiko? I missed you a lot, baby." Jake grinned at her…what he considered his most charming grin. Aiko tried moving away. "I'm fine. I'm in a hurry, Jake." But this time he pinned her against the wall. Tatsuha's footsteps quickened. Jake placed one hand on Aiko's stomach…she tried to push him away.

"So whose baby are you carrying huh? Can't be my old friend Tim's can it? He's long gone. Which guy dared to lay hands on my Aiko?" Jake leered at her, making her feel sick. She glared at him. "It's none of your business…" "Is this guy bothering you Aiko?" Tatsuha glared at Jake as he removed the big guys hand to stand next to her.

"Is it his baby?" he saw her shake her head very slightly and start walking away with Tatsuha, when he caught hold of her hand. "You want to come with me to the party tonight?" Aiko shook her head again. "I'm in no condition to go party, now let go of me!" Tatsuha moved forward bristling… "She said let go of her…or are you deaf?"

Jake's expression changed to fury at Aiko's refusal and Tatsuha's interference. "I'm talking to my girl man; you keep your nose out of this." Tatsuha suddenly saw red at the words 'my girl'. Before anyone knew what was happening Jake was on the ground and Tatsuha was punching the life out of him. Jake punched Tatsuha in the eye, but the dark haired man didn't let go or stop until Aiko and another student bodily grabbed him and yanked them apart.

Aiko glared at Jake…"Stay away from me Fuller." Then she turned to Tatsuha… "I'm so sorry…let's go, I'll get you an ice pack."

-----------------------------------------------

"I'm so sorry…you shouldn't have hit him!" Aiko pressed the ice pack to Tatsuha's black eye. "I'm worried Tat-chan, he might come after you…he's like that. You've just made yourself a really bad enemy!"

"That jerk…like I care. He had no right to call you _his girl_! You are not his girl and you won't be!" he grinned at her. "Hey someone had to take up Tim's mantle and punch the guy to death!" he saw her pale a little at that, but she smiled. "You will be careful wont you?"

"Don't worry about me. Now we're late for your appointment…let's go."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What happened to you?" Ryuichi stared at his ex's black eye. Tatsuha had come back to get some things. Tatsuha grimaced.

"I'm fine Ryuichi…I just got into a fight." He went into his old room…and saw it almost emptied. What happened to K's stuff?" Tatsuha glanced at Ryuichi. Ryuichi shook his head…

"We decided that things weren't going to well between us. We quarreled a lot; K wasn't comfortable with Kumagoroo as a bed partner."

"Where is the box I left here, Ryuichi? I know it's been a few months, but I need it now. It had all my classical western music CDs. Aiko needs them right now." Tatsuha rummaged around in the cupboard his butt sticking out. Suddenly two arms wrapped round his torso…he stiffened and felt his pants sliding off. Ryuichi was good that way.

He turned to face Ryuichi… "What are you doing?" as his briefs followed his pants, his question was answered. "Ryuichi…please don't…"as Ryuichi started to suck hard he forgot what he was trying to say… "Please don't stop…" Ryuichi grinned slightly, running his tongue into the slit and sucking out the pre-cum…Tatsuha moaned and started to jerk into Ryuichi's mouth, as far as he could go without choking him. Ryuichi's handles where feather light on his balls compared to the aggressive way he was sucking on his dick. At last everything blurred for Tatsuha as he came…Ryuichi sucked him dry before letting go. Tatsuha slumped to the ground…but when he looked up, his eyes were full off anger.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he reached for his underwear and yanked it on. Ryuichi smiled, but there was a tinge of uncertainty. "I thought you used to like me doing that…you still do if you hadn't noticed…"

"Well…you can't expect me not to like you doing that…but it's over Ryuichi…you can't use me to rid yourself of sexual tension because K left you! After all it was you who was sleeping with him…you cheated on me and now you think I'm up for grabs…what makes you think I'd still be mooning about you?" Tatsuha had already got his pants on by now and fighting to keep his voice steady…it hurt so much, that if he let go he would end up crying or he would beat the shit out of the man in front of him. He couldn't take the stress anymore. He tried to leave but found himself sinking to the floor.

"K was a mistake…it just happened after that stupid fight we had about you loosing Kumagoroo. I was just staying late at work and I told him about it…you have to admit, I felt really horrible too…after all we'd been lovers for ages. After that things just didn't seem to be going to well for us…you were so far away and distant…and I ended up spending more time with k, till I thought he was the one I was in love with. It happens sometimes you know…just because so spend time with people you think you're in love with them. I'm sorry I hurt you Tatsuha…it's been hell for me because I've just realized one thing…I didn't love K I love…"

"Stop. Don't go any further Ryuichi. I don't think I ca take anymore of this. All I know is that I come home one night to find you and K on_ our_ bed…I was going to sort things out that day…I'd been having a very hard time at college…plus I'd just found out what had happened to Aniki in New York…I didn't want to talk about it…and if you had known me well enough you would never have been with K!" Tatsuha ignored the hurt look in Ryuichi's eyes and walked out. After all he had been the one who had to go through more…he was the one hurting when Ryuichi had been fking K. he blinked away tears and riding back to the university.

------------------------------

Ryuichi stared at the empty doorway…he had been so sure he would be calm and collected when Tatsuha had come…but seeing his lover had just turned him on like hell. _Ex-lover_ a bitter voice reminded him. He had blown it…he now realized how much he had loved Tatsuha…why had he made such a bloody mistake with K? he wondered if he ever would get Tatsuha back…

"Kumagoroo…you miss him too don't you?" he said reverting back to his cheerful chibi form to deal with the pain. "Don't worry Kuma-chan, I promise I'll get him back…what ever the cost.

-----------------------------

Tatsuha downed another glass of the brandy that he had bought from Yuriko yesterday. Damn Ryuichi…he had to make everything so complicated…Aiko…Ryuichi…who was he in love with? He shook his head…trying to clear it…well in a few minutes he'd have finished this bottle…then he could sleep…

----------------------------

A/N: Yes! I'm in a fix…who should get Tatsu-kun? I dunno but we'll see. I told Tatsuha-kun that drinking would give him a headache, but the idiot won't listen to me. Ja! I guess some characters have to steer the story…cause the author is too dumb to see what happens next…glomps Yuki! Shuichi pulls authors hair. HELP!

Taka.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own gravitation or any of the characters, but I think I'm falling for Tatsuha and Yuki now!

Chapter 6:

Tatsuha lounged on the chair as Swan Lake played in the background. Aiko trotted here and there around the room, trying to find her favorite teddy bear. Tatsuha had to grin…she looked funny kneeling down looking under the bed for a stupid teddy bear. "God, you are so childish! Why are you looking for a teddy bear?"

Aiko looked up and pouted prettily. "But, it's my favorite teddy bear! I've had it since I was five. And it helps comfort me, I'm feeling really funny you know…and I do need to cuddle something." Tatsuha cupped her face and said "Well…what do you think I'm here for doll? You can cuddle me all you want!" he grinned flirtatiously.

Aiko batted her eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry I forgot Tatsuha-san. I wouldn't mind curling up with a handsome hunk like you….OH!" she looked at him her face full of happiness. Then she grabbed his hand.

"Can you feel it? Or am I dreaming?" Tatsuha felt the baby kick again. He smiled back at her…"I don't think it's a dream! He's definitely kicking!" he looked at her excitedly! "That is so cool! He might decide to be a soccer player!" she smiled back at him before jumping on him and giving him a hug. "Gosh Tat-chan! I'm so excited."

He hugged her back, aware of every inch of his body beneath her. Then he cleared his throat and let go of her. "You should be…I cant believe Shuichi's missing it!" Aiko suddenly decided to call Shuichi to tell him and rushed off to the phone.

Tatsuha's phone began to ring…he glanced at it. It was Ryuichi…he ignored again. He'd ignored it for three weeks now, since he'd been to Ryuichi's apartment. Instead he looked at Aiko talking to Shuichi excitedly and sighed. He was stuck…he didn't want to go back to Ryuichi…it hurt too much and anyway he wasn't going to get Aiko…she didn't even think of him as anything other than a friend and he really couldn't tell the woman carrying he's brother's child that he was in love with her. He really needed a drink.

After she finished he made his excuses and left.

-----------------------------------------------

Tatsuha walked back towards his apartment and pulled out a bottle of whisky. He drank his way through half the bottle and decided to take a short walk he was sick of whisky and felt like something different…maybe vodka. He drove down to the bar. Yuriko was there. She smiled at him…and a bottle of vodka materialized in her hands. Tatsuha grinned and shoved some money at the bartender with a big tip for her. Then he proceeded his way to drink the bottle.

-----------------------------------------------

Yuki walked into the bar…he liked the bartender who usually gave him the best buys on the beer. He decided to buy a few bottle for home. He smiled at the bartender and the smile froze on his lips. Tatsuha was sitting at the bar, half a bottle of vodka next to him on the counter. A girl was clinging to him, she was pretty but she had an air about her that Yuki didn't care for.

"What the hell are you doing?" Yuki yanked his brother of the stool and pulled him to a private corner. Tatsuha looked at his brother blearily. "Aniki? Wanna join me? There's plenty left…" Yuki slammed him up against the wall.

"What the hell are you doing Tatsuha?" Yuki looked at the younger man coldly, though inside he felt uneasy. Tatsuha smiled at him again. "What does it look like I'm doing Aniki? I'm having fun…enjoying myself in fact." He turned away from his older brother's gaze, the smile slipping off. "It's none of your business." Yuki looked at the other people staring at them and yanked his brother out and dumped him into the car.

They drove down near the university. Then Yuki stopped the car and looked at Tatsuha who was staring out of the window. "What's the problem?"

Tatsuha didn't look at him. "It's none of your business Aniki." Yuki turned him around to face him. "It is my business if you're trying to drink yourself to death! What the hell is wrong with you? If you have a bloody problem you know you can come to me…" "Like you'd ever care! I can't even talk to you, without you exploding. Since New York it's been like that…and after I found out I didn't want to burden you with anything." Yuki flinched as Tatsuha continued. "When have you cared Aniki? We could have tried to put what happened to you behind us! You could have still been happy, if you'd let yourself be happy! But you won't! All you care about is yourself and Shuichi."

Yuki tried to keep the hurt out of his voice. "You could have come to Shuichi….he'd have helped you out…he cares about you and he's like your friend. There are so many people…I thought you could go to Aiko then! You don't have to drink! Drinking once in a while is ok…but look at you! You look like death!" Tatsuha turned away once more. "Let's not talk about this alright Aniki? We'll just end up hurting each other. I know what I'm doing…"

Yuki glared at his brother. "Alright fill me in on what you're doing then," Tatsuha remained silent. "Tatsuha…you're running away from your problems…and you're going about it the wrong way."

Tatsuha whirled around. "Oh alright. What am I supposed to do then? Run away like you did? Shall I go abroad, Aniki? Maybe that would help…but unlike you I have some responsibilities here…this way I can deal with my problems and take care of my responsibilities." He got out of the car and began walk to his dorm, ignoring the hurt look in Yuki's eyes.

---------------------------------------

When he reached his dorm, he saw a couple of guys standing around near the door. He recognized Jake as the man stepped in front of him. "Hey there…punk. How are you feeling today eh? On your way back from that whore's place?"

Tatsuha's fists clenched. "Leave me alone Fuller. I'm not in the mood for this. Just get out of my…" he crumpled up as a fist connected squarely in his stomach. A knee came up to meet his nose with a sickening crack. Tatsuha felt pain explode in his face and warm blood flooded down his shirt. Jake yanked him up by the collar and dragged him down to the lake, before pitching him in and holding him down. Tatsuha struggled…he couldn't breathe…his nose was too badly hurt and he was swallowing some of the water. He suddenly felt air as Jake lifted him out again. "This is just a warning, buddy. Don't mess with me again." He chucked him on the muddy bank and left with his buddies.

Tatsuha didn't know how long he lay there. He slowly picked himself up. He was bleeding profusely and was half choked. He got up and went to the only place he could think of.

---------------------------------------------------

Aiko heard a knock on the door and wondered who it could be this late at night. She opened the door and caught a drenched and bloody Tatsuha. "Tatsuha-kun?"

--------------------------

A/N: ok one chapter finished. Thanks for the reviews everyone.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Aiko sat by Tatsuha, a worried frown creasing her forehead. It had been horrible to watch the doctor fixing Tatsuha's nose back into place, but she had steeled herself. She slipped one of her hands into his, praying to every god she could think of for him to be ok. She hadn't called anyone yet…she'd been too busy getting him to the doctor at the san. And now she didn't feel like leaving his side even to call his family. "Please be alright…Tatsuha-chan. Please be alright." She whispered fiercely dashing away a tears forming in her eye.

She felt his hand squeeze hers slowly. She sighed and looked up at him intently. His eyes fluttered open. "I'm fine…don't be worried." She smiled at him. "What makes you think I'm worried? I'm not…I just didn't want my best friend becoming an invalid, I have enough to worry about with the baby coming." Her voice was casual, but her eyes betrayed the inner turmoil she was going through. "Anyway. You're going to be fine. What happened?"

Tatsuha looked away his grin slipping off. "Nothing. I slipped and fell in the lake." Aiko looked him in the eye. "Yeah, I believe you Tatsuha. The lake broke your nose and blacked your eye…or was it the fishes? So when did Jake catch you?"

Tatsuha stared at her. "When I was coming back home. I had been to the store to get something and…" "So you got drunk at store huh?" "I was not drunk! I just got taken by surprise…" "So that's why the doctor told me the alcohol level in your blood was very high huh?"

He looked away, not able to face her. Aiko looked away too, staring at the wall before letting out a deep sigh. "You're to come here every week for a check up. If your drinking doesn't stop, the doctor was talking about rehab. I don't think you'd like rehab…you're strong enough to stop, by yourself." She stood up. "Would you like something to drink? We'll be staying here for tonight; I'm going to get some coffee. Want some?"

"Yes please." Tatsuha noticed she still wasn't looking at him. She nodded and left not looking back.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Aiko waited for the guy to hand her the coffee. She didn't want to think about the fact that Tatsuha had been assaulted by Jake…she didn't want to think of the fact that Tatsuha was becoming an alcoholic. She nagged the fist on the counter. "Shit!" she wondered what she had done wrong…she was his best friend, she was supposed to be there for him, when something went wrong…where had she messed up? And why had she messed up enough to let him take to drinking? She should have found out…she should have tried to find out what's going on harder.

She realized she was the cause of him being in the hospital today…if she had not been his friend Jake would have left him alone! A voice at the back of her head told her not to be stupid. She would have to lead a friendless life if she had to protect everyone from Jake. She could still feel the fear and shock from the time he collapsed at her room. Seeing Tatsuha all bloody had done something to her. She was feeling different; she gave up trying to put her finger on it after a while. She had top take the coffee back.

----------------------------------------------

Tatsuha sat up in bed. His nose felt awful…Aiko handed him the coffee. She smiled. "You look awful." He knew she was trying to change the subject, but he wanted to talk to her. "Aiko…I…." "God, that cafeteria guy took so long, I thought I would fall asleep. Actually I am really sleepy Tatsu-chan. Do you want anything more?" she sat on a bed opposite, half way down on it. He realized that she did look tired.

"No…go to sleep, Ai." He watched her try to curl up a bit. She was asleep as she hit the pillow. He watched her pretty face for a while…she looked so young when she slept. '_It happens sometimes you know…just because you spend time with people you think you're in love with them'_ Tatsuha tried to get those words out of his head.

The phone buzzed, it was Ryuichi. This time he picked it up. "Hello."

"Tatsuha, why don't you pick up your phone? I need to meet you. Please don't hung up just meet me somewhere ok?" Ryuichi's voice came through the line.

"Ryuichi, I…" "Uesugi-san. Would you please lift your sleeve up? I'm going to give you a pain killer and then you must go to bed. You'll feel a lot better in the morning." A nurse interrupted him.

"Where are you?" Ryuichi's asked worried. "Painkiller? What happened? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine…ouch…fine I'll meet you. Aiko and I have to go to a frat party on Saturday. You can come with us. And we can talk there…not that I want to waste my time listening to your voice!" Tatsuha hung up. He lay on the bed…the pain gradually left him and he slipped into a deep sleep.

------------------------------

A/N: another short chapter. Next one is longer and better alright? Will up load soon!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Aiko looked very pretty. She was wearing a big green off the shoulder top and jeans. Her earrings were very pretty too. Tatsuha sighed…nothing made her look like the big pregnant ladies in the movies…she always looked beautiful. He was standing by the door waiting for Ryuichi. If Aiko noticed how uneasy he was feeling she didn't say much about it. She'd been acting very weird lately. He got the feeling whatever she was holding back would come out soon enough.

He looked out and saw Ryuichi walking up to him…he'd dyed his hair, a brownish red and was wearing a tight black shirt and jeans. Very different. Tatsuha stood straighter and looked at Aiko. "He's here. We can leave." The only sign that she gave of being sympathetic was a brief squeeze on his shoulder.

"Hey Sakuma-san. How have you been?" Aiko shook the now serious singer's hand. Tatsuha just nodded. And they left.

------------------------------------------

It was a very good party. The music was excellent and the food was amazing. Aiko left the two alone as soon as she could disappearing inside with another girl. Tatsuha led Ryuichi outside into the garden, where it was quieter. Couples lounged on the grass.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" Tatsuha turned to Ryuichi impatiently.

"I well…please come back Tatsuha. I admit I've been a jerk alright? And I hurt you a lot. But I love you…and I've realized that I have loved only you. I miss you a lot…lets try to make it alright…please?" Ryuichi forced himself to look into Tatsuha's cold and angry eyes.

Tatsuha looked at his ex-lover for a moment. "I don't know what to say, Sakuma-san." He admitted. He lifted up a hand as the singer tried to protest. "You did hurt me…a lot. I don't think I've ever felt so much pain in my life. What hurt a lot more, was that you didn't even try to get to know me…K wouldn't have happened then. And all of it got me thinking…I don't know if I'm in love with you. I don't know if it was just an obsession or if it was really love." Tatsuha swallowed, staring at the ground. "But you're right. I wouldn't know if I didn't try to make everything right…maybe I will. But I want you to respect the fact that I'm going through a little too much right now. And I'd appreciate it if we were just friends for a while. After that we'll see, I'll try."

Ryuichi looked at his young lover. Then he smiled and extended his hand. "Just a friend then…for now." Tatsuha grinned back and turned to look at Aiko as she came towards them. Ryuichi didn't miss the look in Tatsuha's eyes as he looked at her. Then Tatsuha jerked a little and faced them. "I need to go the toilet; I'll join you guys in a few minutes."

--------------------------------------

Tatsuha walked to the toilet passing a room, when he heard Jake's voice. He sounded drunk. "I'll kill the bloody punk! I'll kill him I tell you…no right to be near my Aiko! I'll kill him like I killed Tim before him!"

Tatsuha froze. _Killed Tim? But Tim died in an air crash…_he crept closer to the door, making sure he was within bolting distance of the toilet. Jake went on raving; his other friend in the room, Cyrus was trying to calm him down.

"He's just like bloody Tim the punk. All haughty…I'll murder him. Aiko was mine and she will be mine. Every time I get rid of one, another guy turns up. Lucky for me that plane crashed! What an awesome coincidence." Tatsuha grimaced…he could almost hear the sneer in Jake's voice.

"Calm down Jake. Unless you want the whole frat to hear that you're a murderer. I think you're freaking out…you can't go around killing people; Tim was an accident…you were really angry and you killed him by accident. Yes you are absolutely lucky that I kept my mouth shut and the plane crashed. You're also lucky that Tim had to get off the plane before it took off…or else you would have been caught. I'm your best friend Jake, I'll stick by you…but don't turn into a murderer." Cyrus was trying his best to calm the other guy down. "Now come let's go back and join the party…

Tatsuha silently slipped away to the toilet, pale. Tim had been murdered…and Jake was still at large…planning to murder him. For the first time in his life, Tatsuha knew he had to do something and not brush it away. He had a responsibility…but how was he going collect the evidence? Where would he get the proof?

--------------------------------------------------

Aiko looked at Tatsuha concerned when he came down. He looked pale and slightly worried. "Tat-chan is every thing ok?" he nodded. She wasn't satisfied but she had to keep up a front for now.

She and Ryuichi had had a very nice conversation…she wondered what had happened to the couple, but she knew that Tatsuha would tell her if he wanted to.

Suddenly she felt very tired and decided to go home. They left; Ryuichi said goodbye and left for his home and Tatsuha and Aiko were alone again.

----------------------------------------

They walked down the path in silence; the few attempts Tatsuha made at conversation had failed. He stopped suddenly and caught hold of her shoulders…"What's the problem Aiko?" she looked at him nonchalantly. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the way you've been acting since that night in the san. What has been bothering you?" Tatsuha looked at her earnestly. "You're my best friend…don't act like this, tell me your problems please?"

Aiko frowned at him in anger. "That's the problem…you're my best friend Tatsuha…please tell me where the hell I messed up? Don't you trust me enough to tell me when there's something wrong? Did you have to turn to alcohol? Become an alcoholic? I'd have thought if something had hurt you…or if you had a problem, I could have helped you. God I feel so guilty…we used to be so open with each other and now, you do have a problem and I need to find out from the doctor about it?" Aiko looked him in the eye now. "I wish you would trust me. It would kill me if anything happened to you! What were you planning to do? Drink yourself to death?"

Tatsuha looked at her surprised. She blamed herself for his stupidity? "Aiko…it's not your fault. It's just…I'm not feeling too happy lately…it's the whole Ryuichi thing." "You're lying to me again Tatsuha." He looked at her, but she had turned away.

She resumed walking to her dorm. "Come on. It's ok; you can tell me when you want too. I'm sorry; I don't mean to rush you. Just please don't lie to me" Tatsuha walked after her and they walked up to her room. Then at last she turned to look at him, a hint of the old smile. "Goodnight then."

Tatsuha suddenly remembered. "Aiko, wait. Please tell me how Tim died." Aiko paled instantly. "What?"

"I want to know about how Tim died. Where did you bury him? Was his body found?" Tatsuha asked closing the door behind him. Aiko sat down on her bed.

"His body wasn't found. But he was on the plane. I didn't bury him. I just erected a stone at the graveyard which I go to visit. Why do you want to know." Aiko looked at him curiously.

"I just did. I'm sorry about lying to you…I can't tell you the problem right now…actually, I…" Tatsuha's voice trailed off. How was he supposed to tell this woman that he thought he was in love with her?

"But I'll tell you part of the problem. Ryuichi and I broke up because…" Aiko looked up startled; she hadn't expected him to… "I lost Kumagoroo. Then we had a big fight. I found out something about Aniki's past…he was raped Aiko…when he was sixteen, that's why he is the way he is. And Ryuichi didn't understand why I was acting so weird. I found him in bed with K one night…I'd wanted to tell him all and make things right, but he'd dumped me for K already. He thought he was in love with k. and now it turned out that he wasn't…he was in love with me. He wants me to go back to him. I can't!" Tatsuha's voice broke. Aiko hugged him. She was shocked…she couldn't not be shocked, but she held herself together…if this was only part of the problem, she wondered how bad the rest of it was.

----------------------------

Tatsuha stopped sobbing. God, how he'd needed to cry! Aiko was comforting him the best she could, and he felt grateful, though at the same time every single part of his body in contact with her was tingling. He decided to go home. He got up. "I think I should go. Got a long day ahead of me." He walked to the door and opened it. Aiko followed him.

"It'll all be fine Tat-chan. Things will sort themselves out eventually." Aiko smiled at him. Before he knew what had gotten into him, Tatsuha grabbed her and kissed her. She did taste faintly of strawberries…

----------------------------------------

A/N: ok…how was this chapter…I hope it's not too late for the actual plot to unfold…! It was an idea. I just hope I can't write it out well. Thanks all reviewers!

Taka


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: page 1

Chapter 9:

"So do you think you can get in?" Tatsuha looked at the scrawny man next to him. Krishna was one of the best hackers around on campus! "All I want you to find out for me is when Tim Rogers checked in. I also want to know if he left the plane anytime after checking in. can you give me the information you find ASAP. I also want one last thing, where he was sitting and how much of the plane got damaged…"

Krishna nodded. "But why do you want all this Tatsuha? You know if we get caught, then we're in big trouble! Its all classified information….you want me to hack into the Japan Airlines records as well s the police files. What's going on?"

Tatsuha looked at him for a while. "Krishna I can't tell you. If we get caught you'll be telling the truth when you say you don't know. But if you get this it'll clear up a lot of things. Please find it for me."

Krishna sighed. He and Tatsuha had been friend since they got here. He wondered why it was so important it dismissed it all the same. "Fine. You'll have it by tomorrow if I can find anything at all."

------------------------------------

Aiko munched on her sandwich thinking. She couldn't forget the way Tatsuha's kiss felt. He'd just hurried out after letting her go. He didn't turn back or say anything. She was very confused, now how was she supposed to be when he was around? Should she pretend nothing happened or should she ask him what was going on? No… she had realized he was in love with her…she didn't want to believe it. Tatsuha didn't deserve someone like her. She also realized she'd found the other part of his alcohol issues. He deserved better. She wondered how much he loved Ryuichi. Wait more importantly…did _she_ love _him_?

"Hey Ai! What's up? You look all broody." Tatsuha walked up to her a big smile on his face. She smiled back deciding to follow his lead; she wouldn't mention it unless he did.

She smiled. "I was just thinking. So what have you been doing anyway? I did come down in the morning but you weren't there. Anyway I've got some news for you. I need you to help me find an apartment. I think I'd better live in the city. I'm in my sixth month now and when I'm at its end I'll have to move closer to the city." Tatsuha nodded. Then he smiled.

"I'll ask Shuichi and Tohma. We could room together. Don't interrupt! If you think I'm, going to leave my best friend to take care of herself you're wrong. Shuichi would offer to let you stay with him and Yuki…but I doubt that's what you want to do."

She had to agree to that. She smiled back at him, into his dark eyes and felt a wave of warmth…and a tinge of guilt as her eyes passed over his almost healed nose. "Your nose is healing nicely. So shall we go house hunting tonight? And please lets call a cab…I love you motorbike, but I don't think I'd be comfortable."

------------------------------------------------------

Shuichi and Tohma gave them four or five apartments to look at. Tohma also sent a car so they could cut on cab fare. Some of them were above their budget, but at last they found a nice one close to Shuichi's house. It was small, two bed roomed, the living room had big French windows and the kitchen had all the modern essentials. Plus it came furnished!

Tatsuha looked around and slipped into one of the bedrooms. Aiko inspected the kitchen when she heard a shout from Tatsuha. "What?"

"I said this is going to be my bedroom! It is so me! Come here!"

Aiko followed him and looked at the room. It was smaller than the other one, but it was pleasant. She smiled and glanced at Tatsuha. "So…are you going to decorate it with Sakuma Ryuichi?" she regretted saying that the moment his face fell. "I'm sorry, I didn't think about what I was saying…"

Tatsuha grinned. "You're absolutely right! My god Sakuma Ryuichi is going adorn the walls of this fine room, it will be my personal shrine! Hey just cause we're only friends now doesn't mean I don't admire him for his music…I'm still the fan boy at heart!"

She looked at him blankly for a minute before she burst out laughing. "You're always a kid! When are you going to grow up baka?"

"When its time to. So let's go get some food."

--------------------------------

they ate at a small diner. Then they decided to walk a while. Tatsuha glanced in at the bar as they passed, he really wanted a drink. Yuriko smiled at him and waved. He bit his lip and turned to find Aiko looking at him. she saw the slightly pleading look in his eye and motioned for him wait outside. A muted conversation with Yuriko and then she came out with a bottle of beer.

She walked a little while before handing him the bottle. "Here…I think it's unfair of me to expect you to give it up all at once. Maybe if stop slowly it'll be better." He stared at her, wanting to please her by not drinking it. he was grateful she'd understood, but he wondered if he could stop at one bottle. They were in the park now.

She smiled and slipped her hand into his and led him to a bench. "Finish up, you really didn't think I'd let you take it to your room? Finish here, then I'll distract you for awhile. Then I'll check your room for other alcohol if you don't mind." He gave in and opened the bottle. He drank it alternating between gulps and sips aware of Aiko watching him all the while.

Then they took Tohma's car up to Aiko's place. Tatsuha promised her he didn't have a stash of hidden away alcohol. Then he got dropped off at his room and sent the driver back to Tohma. The moment he reached the door, his phone rang. It was Krishna. "Tatsuha, I think you'd better come here first thing in the morning! You don't want to delay this any longer."

---------------------------------

Tatsuha jogged up to Krishna's dorm in the morning. The man opened the door looking worried. He yanked Tatsuha inside and shut the door quickly. "Ok…here goes." He typed quickly and brought up the files. He opened one of them and looked at Tatsuha.

"Tim did get on the plane. He checked in at eleven thirty and nothing shows that he got of the plane. The plane was due to leave ten minutes after…but the airline didn't record anyone leaving…he could have left if there had been a phone call or something…that was urgent. Yes so as the police must have seen it, it is probable that he died in the crash except for one thing…it was the front half of the plane that was damaged. Tim was seated right at the back…most of which remained intact. There were a lot of survivors in this crash…most from the back of the plane."

"So unless Tim had gone to the front of the plane for anything at all…he would have had to be alive! So what do you think? It seems a little fishy to me…you mind filling me in?" Krishna looked at his friend questioningly.

----------------------------

A/N: ok so the plots unraveling now. Don't you wonder how Tatsuha will solve this?

Taka


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: check chap1

Chapter 10:

A/N: Thanx for reviewing pple!

-----------------------------

Tatsuha looked at the young Indian before deciding what to do. "I have a hunch that Tim was murdered." Krishna's eyes widened.

"What dyu mean? Who could have….Fuller? He's the only one I can think of. But how? Do you know for a fact that he got of off the plane?" Krishna looked at Tatsuha bewildered. The poor guy was scared out of his mind.

"No, but I could find out. I know for a fact that Fuller murdered him. I heard him talking to Cyrus at a party. As for Tim getting off the plane I can find out about that pretty soon… don't worry Krishna, I'll leave you out of it. I'm not getting you into any trouble all right. We can forget I told you anything and you can relax…I won't ask for anything else." Tatsuha tried to smile at the other man reassuringly.

"Are you mad? You'll still need me! And if you think I'm going to get scared off by some brute like Fuller, you're crazy! I'm not afraid." Krishna eye's betrayed him; bit there was also some determination in that look.

"I'll find out about Tim, and then I have some work to do. Krishna I'll be living in the city for a while ok? You can contact me there!" Tatsuha looked a little thoughtful.

Krishna nodded. "And for good measure I'll check the phone records to the airport as well. It's weird that the police haven't done that…"

Tatsuha grinned at him. Then he left, there was a lot pf packing to do, because Aiko had decided that she wanted to move in tomorrow for some reason.

-----------------------------

"Phew, it all done!" Aiko sat in her arm chair exhausted. She'd disobeyed everything Tatsuha had told her and helped him, Yuki and Shuichi set up the house. Yuki was cooking today and Shuichi was trying to help him in the kitchen. She could hear exasperated noises coming from the there.

Tatsuha sat down next to her, switching on the TV. They watched NBA for a while, and then Yuki called them for dinner. If Aiko and Shuichi noticed that the brothers weren't talking they didn't say much about it. Tatsuha sighed, it seemed like Yuki had just built a wall around himself especially for keeping Tatsuha out. Though they didn't make a remark, Tatsuha noticed Aiko and Shuichi glance at each other worriedly.

_Ok, I have to say something…_Tatsuha looked at his brother. "Could you pass the fish Aniki? It's very good…" Yuki passed with a small grunt. Tatsuha sighed; this wasn't going to be easy. They sat in comparative silence with Shuichi doing all the talking.

Suddenly Aiko stood up. "Oh no! I forgot those pills I supposed to buy. I'm supposed to take one after every meal." By the time anyone could say Lumberjack, Tatsuha was out of his chair. "I'll go get them for you!"

Aiko shook her head. "No I'll get them myself. You're really tired you know. I'll go with Shuichi after all we did the least work today. Coming Shu-chan?" Shuichi nodded and got his coat. Tatsuha sat down with a slight look of disappointment. They left.

The brother sat together in silence. Tatsuha looked at his brother face in despair. "Look, I'm really sorry I said all those things Aniki. I was drunk."

"Which means that you meant everything you said…?" Yuki still wouldn't look at his baby brother.

Tatsuha shook his head. "No…in way maybe, but not everything Aniki. I couldn't tell you…I can't tell anyone. There are problems at college, don't worry though I'm stopping now…Aiko is helping me a lot."

"You're in love with her aren't you?" he looked at Tatsuha as the younger man's head snapped back. "That's why you couldn't tell me?" Tatsuha nodded miserably. "I'm in love with the woman carrying your baby. Even if you didn't….she's still…"

"Baka. The main thing is I'm not in love with her. She's doing us a favor, having that baby. She's a nice girl; she's been through a lot and not come out a wreck like me. If you love her and want to give her a good life there's nothing wrong with it." Yuki looked at the ceiling. "Now, tell me you're other problems and why does your nose look like it's healing from a knuckle sandwich?"

Tatsuha grinned. "It wasn't a fist, it was a knee. The night we fought I was going back to my dorm. There's this guy Jake Fuller who has the hots for Aiko, so he gave me a…warning. He wants to kill me."

Yuki stared at his brother. "You're not bluffing are you? There's something you're not telling me." Tatsuha scrunched up his forehead. "I have a theory…" the door opened. "I'll tell you later." Aiko and Shuichi walked in Shuichi's face covered in strawberry pocky crumbs.

Yuki frowned at them. "What are you trying to do? Make him bloat up like a pig?" Aiko smiled. "Yeah…he looks like one already…and he's pretty pig-headed too…" Shuichi squeaked a protest when Yuki nodded in agreement. Then he got up to leave.

He looked at Tatsuha…"come over sometime and see me."

-------------------------------------------------------

It was when Aiko was in her seventh month that Tatsuha decided to do something about Jake. He decided to make dinner and talk to her that night. He needed to get this case over with. She was out with Shuichi just as she had been since they'd moved in. it was like she was avoiding him and she didn't speak much over dinner.

He wondered what to make and decided to call Yuki. The phone ringed five times before the author picked it up. "Hello" came the grumpy voice. "Aniki! I need your help, please give me some good recipes."

"What?" Yuki sighed and gave him directions for cooking a nice grilled chicken with stuffing, a salad and strawberry cheesecake. Tatsuha then called Shuichi telling him to keep Aiko out till 7.00. It took him the whole day to get everything done and at about 5.00, he was cleaning up when the door bell rang. He cursed, had Shuichi disobeyed orders?

He opened the door forgetting to untie his flower apron which said 'The Worlds Greatest Cook" in calligraphy. Ryuichi stood outside smiling. Tatsuha looked at him for a moment before inviting him in. the older man stared at the chaos in the kitchen.

"I was cleaning up." Tatsuha explained as Ryuichi looked at him questioningly. "Take a seat at the counter; I'll talk to you while I clean up. Aiko will be back by seven and she'll kill me if I leave such a huge mess."

"You're cooking for her?" Ryuichi's voice was flat and his face expressionless. Tatsuha nodded offering no explanation. "So Ryuichi how's your singing going? Tohma was saying something about how you're going to have a concert at a beach in Shikoku."

Ryuichi nodded. "Yeah it'll be a nice one. It's the reason I came. Would you like to come? Aiko will have had her baby by then, she can join us. Tohma wants it to be better than any of our concerts which is why it's taking so long to organize. If you agree I'll get you the tickets and everything else."

"Yeah, Aiko and I will come. Aha as good as new!" Tatsuha exclaimed as the counter gleamed. "Ryuichi gimme a minute, I need to wash up and then vacuum the place. I'll be right back."

Ryuichi washed him disappear into the bathroom, and couldn't resist going to see Tatsuha's room. His eyes widened. There were still a hundred posters of him on the walls. It looked like Tatsuha still loved him as a fan…time to do something about that. It looked exactly like Tatsuha's Kyoto bedroom and dorm bedroom, with one small difference. On the draws next to the desk were two small picture frames. Ryuichi walked up to it. One was of him and Tatsuha when they'd gone dancing in a night club and the other was of Tatsuha and Aiko sitting under the cherry trees when Aiko's situation didn't show. A movement behind him, made him straighten up and look back. Tatsuha was standing in the doorway shirtless, his blue jeans hugging every curve of his legs.

"I…uh…" Ryuichi tried to find words to explain but none came. For the first time Tatsuha realized that Ryuichi had left Kumagoroo behind. He had found him and then brought him with him even to the frat party that night.

"Where's your bunny?" Tatsuha walked past Ryuichi to his closet and fished out a maroon polo shirt. Ryuichi turned. "I left him behind…too much pollution on the streets."

Tatsuha grunted. "Why are you here Ryuichi?" the older man turned away. "I thought I'd drop in, we're still friend you know…" he stopped suddenly there was a dangerous look in Tatsuha's eyes. As they younger man came up to him, Ryuichi suddenly felt like backing away.

Tatsuha placed a hand behind Ryuichi's head and kissed him. It wasn't a soft kiss; it was a hard demanding kiss, which made Ryuichi go weak at the knees. He clutched Tatsuha's bare back; the man hadn't put on the polo shirt yet. The dark haired man backed him up towards the bed and pushed him down on it. He kissed Ryuichi again, his tongue reaching deep inside the singer. Ryuichi pushed him away. "Tatsuha…what are you doing?" Tatsuha was sliding his (Ryuichi's) pants of quickly and his briefs followed. Then his mouth was on Ryuichi's long cock, sucking on it aggressively. As much as he didn't want to Ryuichi stopped him. "I said what are you doing?"

Tatsuha looked up, the strange look still in his eyes. "What do you think I'm doing? You wanted this didn't you? That's why you came here…you wanted me. Well I'm giving you what you want, and then you can go home and leave me in peace for a while."

"I don't want this. You're right, I want you…I want all of you, not just for sex! I'm in love with you, I've made mistakes like everyone else has in their lives." Ryuichi glared at him, pulling his underwear back on. "I want you, but not like this…not when you don't return that love. I'll keep trying to win you back, but I don't need you whoring for me!" he stood up dressed. "I'm sorry if I hurt you that much Tatsuha…you don't have to 'do' anything for me. I'll leave you in peace; give me a call when _you_ feel like it."

He let himself out, while Tatsuha sank down on the bed grappling with his emotions. He didn't know what had just happened; it was like some madness had gripped him. He just wanted to get Ryuichi out of his life for now…it seemed like all Ryuichi wanted was a bed-partner to keep his bed warm for him and then be dumped when he felt like it. He sat down in the dark with his head in his hands…. After about twenty minutes of just sitting there he stood up. He'd better get dressed Aiko would be here any minute.

---------------------------------------------

A/N: I know the Ryuichi part was kinda weird. I don't what came over me, but it felt right. This will end soon.

Taka.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: look at chap 1

A/N: thnx for all reviews pple! Guren i think your wish is coming true! Ja!

Chapter 11:

Aiko unlocked the door and walked in. she gasped looking at the table laid out before her. The food looked amazing! She looked around for Tatsuha, but couldn't see him anywhere. "Tatsu-chan? Where are you?" she knocked on his bedroom door and it opened. He came out smiling at her. "God I wanted to be out to greet you but I must have dozed off."

"It looks amazing Tatsu-chan…thank you so much!" she hugged him. They sat down to dinner. Aiko was talking about all the fun things she and Shuichi had done. She noticed a really strange look in Tatsuha's eyes but decided to ask him about it later. He didn't say much through out dinner, though he kept smiling.

Suddenly Tatsuha broke out of his smiling reverie and looked at Aiko. "Ai, when was the last time you spoke to Tim? The last ever time you heard his voice?"

Aiko look at him a slight frown on her face. "I called him at the airport. I'd just found out I was pregnant and I couldn't wait to tell him." she smiled a little nostalgically. "They had to pull him off the plane to answer it. he couldn't talk for very long though." She noticed Tatsuha had gone a little pale.

They had just finished clearing up when the phone began to ring. Tatsuha picked it up and began to talk hurriedly. "Fine. I know just who to go to."

Then he said goodnight and disappeared into his room. Aiko went into her own room and changed into more comfortable clothes. Tatsuha never went to sleep this early…what was wrong?

She went up to his bedroom and knocked lightly. There was no answer…she opened the door and could make out Tatsuha sitting on the edge of his bed, in the light coming in from the hall. "Ta-kun? Tatsuha?" she walked up to him concerned.

He looked up at her as though in slow motion. His eyes scared her; he had a really strange look in them. She grabbed his shoulder and looked into his eyes, though she really wanted to turn away. "Ta-chan…what's wrong? Why are you looking like that?"

"I can't tell you. I did something crazy today…Ryuichi came over. I thought he was here for the sex, so I kinda assaulted him you might say. But he stopped me, he keeps saying he'll win me back…but he cant…I don't think so not now…" Tatsuha continued to stare at her. "He can't because…because I love you Aiko."

Her eyes widened as he grabbed her wrists and continued. "I love you Aiko, but I'm going hurt you now…I can't tell you, but I have to. I'm going to tell you things that will make you want to run away, make you angry enough to kill me for telling you, but I need you to listen without interrupting me. Do you understand?" She felt his grip on her wrists tighten as he pulled up on to the bed.

"Aiko…Tim did not die in that plane crash…he was murdered." She looked at him without comprehension…"M…murdered?" he nodded. "After you called, Tim didn't get back on that plane…he met Jake Fuller on the way. He missed his flight. That day…Jake was on his way to Hong Kong. His flight had been delayed and he'd had a couple of drinks at the bar. So when he met Tim, he wasn't in his right senses. He and Cyrus grabbed Tim and drove out a little. Jake started beating him up, but it got out of hand, he hated Tim too much…he killed Tim. Unfortunately, the plane crashed and everyone assumed Tim had died in the crash. Jake buried the body and continued on his way to Hong Kong."

Aiko was looking at him with shock and a helpless kind of bewilderment on her face. He caught hold of her shoulders to prevent her from falling off the bed. "How do you know? What proof do you have?"

"A lot. I've been checking it out and I have all the proof. You just gave me the last bit that I needed. I stumbled up on Jake talking about it at that frat party that we went to with Ryuichi. He wants to kill me too, I heard him yelling and Cyrus was trying to calm him down. I'm sorry…Aiko? Aiko are you ok?" he hugged her, holding her tight against him.

"So…I killed him? he was killed because of me? Murdered…" she gave a little laugh… "And we didn't know…he wasn't brought to justice, my Tim, he killed my Tim! He ruined my life!" she looked up at Tatsuha and giggled wildly again. "I killed him Tatsuha! I killed my own husband!" suddenly he slapped her sharply. She blinked and he slapped her again.

"Snap out of it." he told her his voice hard. "You didn't kill Tim, Jake did. Because Jake is a psychotic fool with an obsession. Don't blame yourself for what he did, you couldn't and can't change the fact that he loves you and wants you that much. What you can do is be strong! Get out there and help him get him! Help me get him behind bars. Blaming yourself won't help you understand?" he shook her a little.

She nodded silently. "I know." She whispered and hugged him again tightly. He looked down at her hurting with her; she suddenly looked up at him, a strange insecure feeling in her eyes. He'd never seen Ai like that. "Kiss me Tatsuha." "What?" then she kissed him, hard and demanding. He felt everything else seep out of his mind.

He kissed her back, both battling for domination. They fell onto the bed sideways, not even coming up for breath. He slid his hands under her nightshirt, cupping her soft breasts. She could feel his erection pressing against her. She knew they couldn't, not with the baby coming. She slid a little of him, he was looking at her his eyes glazed slightly.

She slipped of his shirt and started planting butterfly kisses from neck to the rim of his pajamas which she was undoing. She slid of his pajamas and briefs. And placed a hand at the base of his cock. Then she looked into his eyes as she took it into her mouth, darting her tongue into the slit. He gasped, but she held him down as she started to suck, one hand massaging his balls. She licked him from base to the tip, slowly, feeling him shudder. He was moaning softly into the night. She began to alternate stroking and licking as his moans became louder. "Aiko…please…don't stop. Don't stop." She mumbled an agreement with his cock still in her mouth, the vibrations almost rendering him senseless. Then she took his whole length in deep throating him, she had to hold him down with all her strength to stop him from choking her. Then she slid the length out of her mouth and looked up before placing her mouth back on it. "Hey I can't do all the work you know." He groaned and started to fuck her mouth, not going too deep. He tangled his fingers in her hair. Then he felt his balls tighten and came, spraying into her mouth. She swallowed it without missing a beat. He pulled back up next to him and kissed her, tasting himself in her mouth. She cuddled up next to him and he curled his arms around her. "I love you Ai." After what seemed like eternity to him, she suddenly turned to look at him. "I love you too, Tatsuha."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: ok I know you all must think me a sex crazed maniac, but I really couldn't help it. I wanted something to happen between them before I ended the chapter! Ok ja ne!

Taka.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

"Hey Yuriko, I was wondering if you could help me?" Tatsuha looked around to make sure Aiko wasn't anywhere close by. Then he filled the bar maid in on his plan. He put the phone down with a smile…Jake fuller was going to get what he deserved. Then he went back to shadowing Aiko as he had been for the last two days. He wanted to make sure she didn't try to face Jake.

Then he called Tohma and Yuki and asked them to come over for dinner. Tohma would be able to handle this better now that he'd gotten all the necessary proof. He and Aiko cooked very simple food and waited.

---------------------------------------

"Hey guys, there's something I have to tell you…" Tatsuha repeated everything he'd heard and all the proof he'd got. "I'm done getting everything yet…there's one last thing I need…"

"Then you want us to wait? You do know you're in a lot of danger now right? On top of it you're living with Aiko…there's no knowing what he can do…" Tohma cupped his head in his hands. Yuki just watched Aiko subtle-ly and carefully. The girl seemed calm enough except for the concern for Tatsuha on his face. He wondered if she was planning anything under it all.

"I think we should notify the police immediately, but ask them not to press charges until Tatsuha has collected his proof. I think we can hold out until then." Aiko said to Tohma.

"But in the meanwhile, this Jake guy might find you and even if we notify the police we'll still have to keep you under guard with plain clothes detectives or something." Yuki added, still watching her, something really wasn't right. She looked up at him and smiled.

He smiled back at her. He was worried about her not just the baby she was carrying. She stood up and looked at him. "Yuki-san, would you like to help me get the ice cream and chocolate sauce out? You all haven't had dessert yet, forgive the simple food, but we were too tired today."

Once they were in the kitchen, Aiko turned to look at him. "I know what you're thinking Yuki-san, you're right! I do want revenge. I want to kill the bloody bastard in the cruelest possible manner…but you needn't worry, I wouldn't endanger your baby. But I will tell you one thing, if he dares come here and attack us; I will blow him to bits." Yuki involuntarily shivered when he looked into her eyes, he'd never seen her look like this and hoped to god that she never looked like that again!

"I understand Aiko-chan. But I'm worried about you and Tatsuha as well…as much as I hate it, you've made a place for yourself with us, so it's not just the baby. Please take care and don't do anything stupid." His eyes widened with surprise when she hugged him and gave him a sweet smile.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kiss me baby, oh…….." Yuriko leaned into Jake's chest. He bent down and kissed her hard. "You're so hot!" she giggled as the drunken man lifted her up into bed. She reached for her back slowly and shuffled around for a minute. Then she scrambled on top of him and kissed him along his neck line. "Baby, you're o hot…you can get any woman you want!" she poured him another drink, which he downed in one swig.

"Not any girl…" Jake mumbled as he hugged Yuriko. "You see that girl over there? In that picture? I can't get her…she always likes someone else." Yuriko looked at the picture of the beautiful sandy haired girl and almost smirked. There was no way in hell a girl like that could fall for a gudgeon like Jake!

"Tell me about it sweetheart" she purred sliding her hands up under his shirt. "Tell me about that stupid girl who could refuse a hunk like you…" her cooing worked really well and Jake started to spill the beans in no time.

"I killed the bloody bastard! You should have seen it Yuri…I punched the life out of him. Are you scared of me now Yuri?" he slobbered all over her neck. But she humored him. "No Jake, I think you're the perfect man! I would kill any girl who tried to take what was mine! But why cant you get her now Jake?"

"That damn bastard, a stupid punk named Tatsuha, I warned him away from her, I hope he took my advice or it'll be his blood spattered all over!" Jake clenched his fist, but Yuriko cooed to him a bit more calming him down and giving him more drinks. She waited till he passed out and left quietly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aiko opened the door._ Who would be calling at this hour?_ She saw a pretty woman, with short dirty blonde hair and wash-out blue eyes. "Is Tatsuha there?" the woman's voice was husky. Aiko felt a wave of jealousy envelope her, but she invited the woman in with as much grace as she could manage.

Tatsuha came in and saw the woman. "Yuriko! He hugged the other woman, a little too tightly in Aiko's opinion. "Have you got it?"

"Yes I have it. but that is the last time I do anything for you! The jerk was so disgusting! I had to let him slobber all over me!" she made a face and Tatsuha laughed.

"I'm sorry, but it's all on the tape? Good! Oh Yuriko you're awesome!" he grinned at her again.

"Can someone fill me in please." Aiko tried to keep her voice neutral, but she couldn't help sounding a little acid. Tatsuha looked at her puzzled. "Yeah, I got Yuriko to get Jake drunk and she got his confession on tape."

Aiko looked from Yuriko to Tatsuha in disbelief. Then she suddenly hugged Yuriko. "I love you, thank you so much!" when a thought struck her. "Hey wait a minute, you're not the one that helped Tatsuha become an alcoholic are you?"

Both the others blanched a little. "Uh…" Yuriko nodded. "I'm sorry girlie, but he was so into you and that other guy Sakuma, that he kept coming to the bar. I don't hold with students having to pay heavily for alcohol. I'm sorry."

Aiko didn't know whether to fume or laugh. Yuriko turned to her again. "That Jake dude is certainly very besotted with you. He told me all about how he killed that Tim guy over and over again. Personally I think you should get away from that maniac girlie." Tatsuha tactfully steered Yuriko to the door and gave her the promised sum of money. Then he walked back in to find a very angry Aiko.

"I wish I could kill the idiot. I really do!" Aiko pounded the table with her hands. "It's not fair! Let's get him Tatsuha, nail him for me and then hand me a gun! I'll kill the man!"

He hugged her close. "I'm sorry; I know you want to do all that. But come on Aiko, we really have got him nailed." He rubbed his hand over her swollen tummy. "And really don't be so mad, this kid will grow up with the worst temper on earth. He'll have tempers from Eiri and you and he doesn't need all this anger adding to it."

Aiko looked at him for a moment before she burst out laughing. "Sure, he'll take over the world and become Hitler or something!" she let him lead her to the bedroom and cuddled up with him.

----------------------------------------------------------

Tatsuha hugged her close. He wondered how long she'd be able to hold in all the murderous feelings. He hoped that Jake could just get his ass to jail soon. He ran his fingers over her smooth skin. Now all they could do wa wait…

---------------------------------------------------

A/N: OMG! I actually got some solid stuff in on this chapter! I never thought I could. Ok guys the next chapter is the end! I hope you all liked this! By the way, aren't you really pissed of that fan fiction always shows you the K-T rated list of stories first! I wish that they'd just show pple all the stories, so that they can pick with out having to change settings all the time! Neways happy new to all those I haven't wished yet!

Taka


	13. Chapter 13

Ending 1:

Jake sat at the table with all his buddies bragging about his awesome win in the wrestling match the day before. They were out to celebrate; Cyrus was paying as usual, after all he was he only one in the group with a job. Jake never treated, saying he was saving that for a special occasion, when he got Aiko. They partied and drank for what seemed like eternity and then the guys started to leave one by one. It was just him and Cyrus now. Jake was just about to say something when he saw Yuriko. His eyes almost fell out of his head. That bloody punk Tatsuha was walking right next to her, laughing about something. Jake broke the mug he was holding as they passed the window of the bar he was sitting at. He saw Tatsuha wave and they separated.

Jake was a mess of anger and fear, he vaguely remembered telling Yuriko about Tim. If she and Tatsuha were good friends, then, with a sinking feeling in his heart Jake knew that he had been caught. He wondered if Aiko knew. That bitch Yuriko, Jake slipped out ignoring Cyrus's calls and started shadowing Yuriko. First take care of Yuriko, then that punk and lastly Aiko…if she knew and didn't keep her mouth shut then Jake would have to kill her.

----------------------------------------------

Yuriko opened the door to her apartment and slipped in. She tried to shake the sudden uneasy feeling. She made herself a cup of coffee, pouring a bit of rum into it. She couldn't drink anything non alcoholic except water. She switched on the TV and squirmed a little before picking up the phone and dialing Tatsuha. He picked up after the fifth ring.

---------------------------------------------------

"Hello?" Tatsuha caroled into the phone as he shoved the dish into the oven. He was making lasagna for Aiko. It was Yuriko. She sounded a little panicky. "Tatsuha, it's me. I can't shake this weird uneasy feeling I've got. Can you please come over? I'm really scared Tatsuha, my neighbors are out and…" she screamed suddenly. Tatsuha almost dropped the phone. "Yuriko? Yuriko!" he heard a lot of scrabbling and the line went dead.

"Tatsuha, what's going on?" Aiko came running from the bedroom as she heard her boyfriend screaming into the phone.

--------------------------------

Yuriko dropped the phone as she saw Jake at her doorway. She didn't even see the punch coming! She flew across the room at the impact. "Jake? Honey what's going on?" his face twisted up as she said that. "You tell me what's going on bitch? Tell me why you're hanging with that punk Tatsuha? Or wait shall I tell you? You went out with me only to find I'd killed someone and decided to spill the beans, am I right?" Yuriko knew he was right, but admitting it to him meant Tatsuha would be next, she couldn't allow that! She loved Tatsuha; he was the only one who'd treated her like a proper person!

"Tatsuha doesn't know anything! We're just friends, and well I was thinking maybe if I got him to fall for me…then you could get the other girl. Please believe me!" she put her hand up top deflect another blow, but he caught hold of her wrist, yanking her up to look at him. "Don't lie to me; you're in love with him aren't you? Bitch, how dare you play me? But I'll show you some mercy…tell me where is Tatsuha now?" he watched her glare at him, for a while…well too bad. "Fine you can go join Tim, bitch."

_Tatsuha…_. she gasped sitting up and staring at her captor. Jake looked back at her, a wild look in his eyes. "Who said I'd give you an easy death?" he held up a knife and grinned manically. She looked at him in horror as he slashed her wrists. "Happy suicide, Yuriko." Blood spattered all over, she watched him leave the house before everything went black.

Tatsuha drove like a maniac, Aiko sat next to him. She'd convinced him to take her along, sitting in the car as he tried to drive off. They got to the apartment and saw police cars surrounding the place. They ran in and Aiko gasped. Blood covered every inch of the opposite wall. Tatsuha bit back bile and went forward to the covered body on the floor. He lifted it up slowly; Yuriko's pale, bloodless face lay in a halo of blood. He replaced the cover and staggered back.

Aiko walked up to him and hugged him softly. "I think we should leave now Tatsuha." She led him out to the door and walked back to talk to the policeman about the funeral arrangements. "Leave it to me officer."

------------------------------------------------

Tatsuha sat on the couch covering his head in his hands. If he hadn't asked her to tape Jake's confession in the first place, she wouldn't be dead right now. He'd killed her…he started to sob now. Aiko held him close all the while. When he stopped she handed him some coffee. "You didn't kill her. Jake did, she made a choice Tatsuha. She made a choice to something for you. If a bastard like Jake killed her, then well, you have to nail him now. If you don't you're next."

He stared at her; she didn't look like the warm Aiko he'd known all along. He knew she was right. Suddenly everything blurred, had she drugged him? He looked at her questioningly. "Sleeping pill. You need to sleep you know." She smiled sweetly. After she covered him up, she picked up the phone. "Hello? It's me Aiko. We met at the party the other night…yes, I'm the one carrying Yuki and Shuichi's child. We need to talk. Can you please come over?"

-------------------------------------------------------------

Jake saw Aiko and the punk drive away and followed them. So that was where they stayed…they were living together. He hoped the punk was awake…tomorrow would be the last time he saw daylight. He parked in an alley and went to sleep. Sleep was good. At some point of time, Aiko would have to go out, that was when he would strike.

------------------------------------------------

Tatsuha woke up. It was already 11.00. He saw Aiko sitting by him, a small smile on her face. "Tatsuha, I have to go out today. I wont be long, but you'll have to promise me you'll be careful." He looked at her and nodded, not daring to disagree, under the smile she looked pretty scary. "I've already made some sandwiches for lunch and if you want something to drink you'll find it in the fridge. Maybe you should have a beer or something. You look pretty shaken up." Suddenly she hugged him, almost crushing the breath out of him. "Promise me you'll be alive when I get back!" he promised her. She went out and he heard the front door shut with a bang.

He had a shower and helped himself to some of the sandwiches. He wondered what to do next, when the doorbell rang. He opened it without thinking coming face to face with Jake. "Well, well, good morning lil' punk." He punched Tatsuha, who fell backwards, but somersaulted before he hit the ground.

"You bastard! You killed Yuriko didn't you? I'll kill you!" Tatsuha quickly scanned the room for anything he could use as a weapon. He saw Jake run at him and sidestepped, bringing his elbow down on the other man's neck. Jake rammed into the wall. He spun around quickly and picked up a lamp, throwing it at Tatsuha, who caught it deftly. "Aiko likes that lamp. Maybe you should use heavier stuff like this coffee table?" he threw it at jakes with everything he had. It hit the man in the stomach, but didn't seem to faze him. he came at Tatsuha spearing him, jamming him against the wall. Tatsuha struggled, poking Jake in the eye. He brought his foot up to the bigger man's crotch. Jake howled in pain, striking out wildly, hitting Tatsuha in the face. He jumped on Tatsuha straddling him, trying to punch his face out. Tatsuha shielded himself the best he could, bringing his knees up to crash against Jake's back. Jake winced in pain giving Tatsuha time to wriggle free. He kicked out at Tatsuha, but the monk caught his foot and helped him fall backwards. He stepped on the red haired man's hand soundly and was going to step on him again, when Jake's hand came up and yanked his legs out from under him. Jake's belt snaked around his neck as the bigger guy lifted him up trying to snap his neck. Tatsuha struggled, trying to dislodge the belt. He'd promised Aiko that he would alive when she came back. He kicked out and punched as much as he could, but the belt kept tightening. Tatsuha started to fell exhausted, he couldn't breathe. _I'm sorry Aiko._ He was about to give up, when the sounded of a gun and a yell from Jake woke him up. He scrambled to the side and looked at his savior.

Aiko stood at the doorway holding a gun. She looked at Jake, smiling. "Are you okay Tatsuha? Did this bastard hurt you too much?" Tatsuha tried to reply. "Yeah…fine…" Aiko smiled even more. "Jake, darling, nice to meet you again. Tell me how hard did you hit Tim? Did you beat the life out him? How much do you think it hurt him? Do you know you made me lose my baby? Tell me Jake, please don't stand there staring at me in shock, I'd like to hear your lame excuses. How much did you hurt Tatsuha? Did you really think I would watch you kill him? Did you think I wouldn't be back in time?"

Jake looked into the coldest eyes he ever hoped to see. "Aiko, baby, I didn't think it would hurt you so much…" he stopped as a bullet ripped through his left shoulder. "Really, you must be even more of a doofus than I thought. Sorry, wrong excuse." She smiled at him sweetly, her eyes never changing.

"Aiko, you're doing the wrong thing here. I can make you happy baby, I love you…Ahh." Another bullet thudded into his thigh. "I'm sick of giving you time to speak! Sayonara…" she shot continually, stopping when there was just one bullet left. Then she aimed and smiled. Jake looked up to see her smiling right at him, like she once had when she'd first met him. "Have a nice trip." Her soft voice floated over him as she pulled the trigger. He could hear sounds in the hallway, but all he could see was that small piece of Metal flying towards him. It hit him straight in the heart. Everything went black.

-------------------------------------------------

"Aiko!" Yuki and Tohma burst in the see Jake fall back dead. Aiko looked at the gun in her hand and then at the three others. "I'm safe." Tatsuha grinned suddenly. "Heck you are, what took you so long?" she smiled back. "K-san didn't stop drooling over it. So I just had to explain to him, I needed it quickly because you were in danger. He gave it to me then."

"I hope you had fun." That was Yuki of course all sarcastic. Tohma was smiling a little, but already dialing the number for the police. Aiko smiled at them all. Tatsuha stood up and went towards her when she suddenly collapsed. "Aiko!"

"My…my water broke." Three simple words. Chaos reigned in the apartment. Yuki was frantically trying to pick up Tatsuha and Aiko to get them to the car. Tatsuha was trying not to faint. Tohma was trying to yell at the police about babies being born everywhere. "SHUT UP!" everyone froze. Aiko was glaring at them all. "Yuki get the car. Tatsuha help me down. Tohma, fill the police in and clear up here."

-----------------------------------------------------

Shuichi smiled down at the little baby girl in his arms. He looked like Yuki with green eyes. Tatsuha was on the bed hugging Aiko. Yuki was looking at the baby with a mixture of joy and fear. How was he going to take care of such a little thing? Shuichi insensitively dumped her into his arms. Yuki held on like the baby was some kind of creepy crawly. Shuichi grimaced and arranged his arms in the right way. "Yuki, get used to this, you'll be waking up in the nights!" Yuki looked at him almost exploding. "Baka! You…" Tatsuha interrupted. "What shall we name her?"

Shuichi smiled generously. "You name her…" Tatsuha stared at his love for a moment and she nodded. "Yuriko…is that ok?" Shuichi nodded. Then Tatsuha smiled at the rest of the family who were gathered there. "I have an announcement to make, but first." He fished for something in his pocket and knelt. "Aiko will you marry me?" he flipped open a box to reveal a pretty diamond ring. She looked at him for moment, before nodding at a loss for words.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Owari

A/N: Yay I cant believe I finished it! Dances in happiness! Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reviewing my darlings! I'm so happy!

Taka

**Kai II- **you baka! If you are reading this story you had better review, otherwise I'll sick Lia on you and she'll bite all your socks. If you read this without reviewing once more cousin, you'll regret it to the end of your days!


End file.
